Cumpleaños especial
by N3k00-Ch4N
Summary: Fanfic dedicado a mi mama por su cumpleaños numero 49. ojala te guste! feliz cumpleaños mama. te quiero mucho. Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata. pero la historia es de MI propiedad.


Nota: Hola a todos.

*Los lectores la miran con cara de **_"Me estas jodiendo? Porque te conectaste hoy?"_***

Ya sé que dije que no me conectaría hoy pero…decidí hacerlo para subir un regalo de cumpleaños a una persona importante para mí, tal vez no sea un amigo y tal vez nunca nos entendamos pero ella es especial para mí.

Y…si, adivinen de quien estoy hablando? Este fic es un regalo de cumpleaños para MI MAMA! *Tira papel picado al aire y sopla una corneta de color dorado*

Aunque ella me pelee y me haga bullying porque me gusta el Yaoi y la quiera matar –a veces- no podría porque es mi mama y la quiero mucho. Así que este fic va dedicado a ella.

Advertencia: Contiene leve S &amp; M –inspirado de la película 50 sombras de Grey-

Aparición especial: Mi mama.

* * *

Eran las 22:34 p.m una noche de domingo 29 de marzo. Una chica Otaku se encontraba en una cocina ocupada con unas cosas, tenía unas ojeras marcadas en sus ojos marrones, los parpados de color gris por el cansancio, no paraba de bostezar pero aun así no quería parar su trabajo.

-Tengo que tener todo listo para mañana-Penso Neko-No puedo descansar, no ahora…-

Porque pensaba eso? Pues la respuesta es muy sencilla, hace unas horas ella recibió un mensaje de su papa mientras se encontraba en su cuarto leyendo unos mangas. Para contarles mejor vayamos a ver lo que paso hace unas horas atrás.

* * *

**_*Flashback (17:00 p.m)*_**

_Neko estaba leyendo un manga mientras miraba una película en la televisión. Su lectura fue interrumpida al escuchar el teléfono sonar avisando que tenía un mensaje, lo ignoro y siguió leyendo el manga pero su teléfono volvió a sonar haciendo enojar a la Otaku._

_-QUE MIERDA QUIERES?!-Le grito a su propio teléfono. Enseguida fue a buscarlo, lo tomo de la mesita de noche y al prenderlo vio un mensaje de su papa-Eh? P-Papa? Pero el nunca me manda mensajes…-_

_Hizo click en el mensaje recibido, el mensaje decía lo siguiente:_

**Hola flor. Como están las cosas allá? Quería avisarte que mañana**

**Es el cumpleaños de tu mama. Tenes algo planeado para hacer con ella? **

**Yo no, avísame si se te ocurre algo…bss**

**Tú papa. **

**Pd: Ella me aviso que iría a visitarte por su cumpleaños. **

_Neko puso su mejor cara de WTF?! Y se dio un Facepalm con la mano en la que sujetaba el celular._

_-Shit! Shit!...Holy Shit! Mañana es el cumpleaños de mama! Casi me olvido-Dijo Neko en voz baja-Tendré que organizar algo entre hoy y mañana para sorprenderla-_

_Sin decir nada mas salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la cocina a preparar lo necesario para el cumpleaños de su mama_

_***Fin flashback***_

* * *

-Neko, que haces?-Le pregunto Matt mirándola trabajar-Es muy tarde para cocinar, no lo crees?-

-Beh, mira quien lo dice…tú te quedas jugando videojuegos hasta altas horas de la noche y nadie te dice nada-Le respondió la Otaku de mala gana sin mirarlo y concentrada en su trabajo.

-Eso es otra cosa, pero…porque estas cocinando?-Le pregunto de nuevo el chico gamer mirando a su novia trabajar.

-Gomene, es que…hoy a la tarde recibí un mensaje de mi papa diciendo que mañana es el cumpleaños de mi mama y ella vendrá a visitarme-Le respondió ella sacando un pastel del microondas y una pasta rosa de la heladera.

-Que es esto?-Pregunto Matt mirando el pastel y la pasta rosa-Es para su cumpleaños?-

-S-Si, es un pastel especial…veras, mi mama tiene una enfermedad que no le permite comer cosas con gluten así que le preparo un pastel sin gluten-Respondió Neko poniendo un poco de la pasta rosa sobre el pastel.

-Y que esa cosa rosada?-

-Es una crema hecha con yogurt de frutillas, leche y un poco de azúcar-Le explico Neko, enseguida empieza a bostezar.

-Puedo ayudarte?-Le pregunto Matt-Te ves cansada, será mejor que vayas a dormir-

-No! Tengo que tener todo arreglado, no puedo ir a descansar ahora-Le grito Neko desesperada.

-Neko, tranquilízate-Matt la sostiene de los hombros y Neko bajo la mirada avergonzada. Odiaba que Matt la sostuviera así-Ve a descansar, quieres? No está bien que trabajes toda la noche…yo me encargo de esto-

-Bien, me iré a descansar…mas te vale que todo esté listo para mañana-Le ordeno la chica Otaku saliendo de ese lugar para ir a dormir a su cuarto.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Neko estaba durmiendo tranquilamente. Enseguida sintió que alguien la despertaba o mejor dicho la estaba abrazando.

-Nnn…Q-Quien es?-Pregunto la chica dándose vuelta y entreabriendo los ojos-MATT! Q-Que haces aquí?-

Intenta levantarse pero de nuevo el chico gamer la abraza. Neko intenta zafarse pero es inútil.

-Shh no te vayas…quiero estar así un rato mas-Le dijo Matt abrazándola. Cosa que hizo que Neko se sonrojara.

-No, Matt tengo que prepararme para recibir a mi mama-Enseguida Neko se acordó del pastel de cumpleaños-Matt! Hiciste lo que te pedí?-

-Si Neko-Dijo Matt sin dejar de abrazarla-Porque te preocupas tanto si son las 9:00 de la mañana, verdad?-

-Cierto…además mi mama vendrá a la tarde-Dijo Neko feliz-No tengo de que preocuparme, aun tengo tiempo para arreglarme antes de que llegue. Por cierto quien te ayudo con lo que te pedí? Dudo que lo hayas hecho solo-

-Llame a Mello y a Near, ellos me ayudaron-Respondió Matt esperando que su novia no se enojara con lo que dijo-Bueno, Mello me ayudo en cambio Near estaba jugando con unos dados…van a venir hoy a la tarde para el cumpleaños de tu mama-

-En serio?!-Pregunto Neko logrando zafarse del abrazo de su novio y levantándose de la cama-Que emoción, tengo ganas de que mi mama conozca a mis amigos y…a…mi…novio-

Neko enseguida bajo la mirada, esto no estaba pasando por primera vez en su vida tendría que presentarle a Matt a su mama pero, y si ella pensaba que Matt no era la persona indicada para ella? Neko se moriría si su madre dijera tal cosa de Matt, ella lo amaba tal y como era. No dejaría que su madre la separara de él, porque aunque la separaran ellos se volverían a encontrar.

-Que paso Neko?-Pregunto Matt levantándose de su lugar y acercándose a su novia-acaso te da vergüenza que conozca a tu mama?-

-Qué?! Nah, eso no es tan grave-Respondió Neko riéndose.

-Oye, ya que hice tu trabajo anoche creo que me debes algo…-Le dijo Matt en el oído, otra vez Neko se sonrojo.

-Pervertido!-Le grito la Otaku-No quiero hacerlo ahora, es de día…-

-Y? hay más luz…además no hay nadie aquí, solo estamos nosotros 2-Matt le sonrió de manera maligna, Neko trago saliva esperando lo peor-Em, Neko te molestaría levantar los brazos un momento?-

-Sí, para qué?-Pregunto Neko. Enseguida capto el mensaje, pero decidió hacerse la tonta. Así que levanto los brazos como le pidió Matt. El pelirrojo gamer se ríe y sale de la habitación-Espera! A dónde vas?-

-Voy a buscar algo, ya regreso-Respondió Matt. Se va y a los pocos segundos vuelve con una soga en la mano-Estas lista para jugar?-

-Eh?! Que vas a hacer con eso?-Ahora Neko estaba un poco aterrada por lo que su novio tenía planeado hacer con ella.

-Solo relájate y confía en mí-Le dijo Matt casi en un susurro, empezó a quitarle la remera negra que usaba para dormir. Le ato las muñecas con las sogas haciendo un nudo demasiado

complicado y empujo a la chica a su cama dejándola acostada con los brazos aun atados, el se pone encima de ella-Hey, así no va a funcionar…levanta los brazos y acomódalos arriba de tu cabeza-

-E-Esta bien-Neko le hace caso a las indicaciones de Matt subiendo los brazos y colocándolos arriba de su cabeza-Así está bien?-

-Si-Respondió Matt con una sonrisa pervertida, puso una mano en la mejilla derecha de Neko. Al principio Neko no sintió nada pero de repente Matt la golpeo en ese lugar, ella aguanto un grito de dolor-Que pasa? Te duele?-

-No-Respondió Neko un poco avergonzada y aguantando las ganas de llorar. Matt se reía al verla así, sabía que ella estaba mintiendo pero eso no importaba la haría sufrir un rato. Bajo la mano hasta su cintura, empezó a hacerle cosquillas haciendo que Neko empezara reírse y a retorcerse debajo de el.

-Jajajaja, Matt! Jajaja basta! Jajaja…me haces cosquillas! Jajaja-Se rió Neko bajando sus brazos atados.

-Bajaste los brazos-La reto Matt-Que niña mala, voy a tener que castigarte-Dicho esto empezó a sacarle el jogging con el que dormía, volteo a la chica Otaku dejándola boca abajo, empezó a golpearle la espalda. Neko sentía dolor y no podía hacer otra cosa más que morder la almohada para callar los gritos que querían salir de ella.

-En serio no te duele? No quieres gritar?-Pregunto Matt en su oído-Estas intentando contener tus gritos no es así?-

-No es cierto!-Respondió Neko a punto de llorar-Cállate, no me duele…golpéame todo lo que quieras pero no voy a gritar. No pienso gritar!-

-Bueno, como tu digas-Matt volvió a poner a su novia Otaku boca arriba, empezó a bajar hasta llegar a los pies de la chica, empezó a hacerle cosquillas. Neko contuvo su risa, ella odiaba que le hicieran cosquillas ahí, era una tortura. No lo soportaría mucho tiempo.

-Matt…jaja, Matt…de-deten…jajaja Detente!-Pidió Neko, los brazos se le estaban durmiendo por tenerlos tanto tiempo levantados. Unas lagrimas caían de sus ojos, señal de que estaba llorando pero no de dolor sino de la risa-No aguanto más! jajajaja-

-Jejeje-Rio Matt para sí mismo y siguió con su trabajo de torturar a la chica. Enseguida se detuvieron al escuchar a alguien tocar la puerta de la casa de Neko. Otro golpe vino a la puerta seguido del anterior.

-Hija, estas en casa?-Pregunto una voz familiar para la Otaku pero desconocida para el chico gamer-Soy tu mama! Vine a verte-

-HOLY SHIT!-Grito Neko, levantándose y de un rápido movimiento deshizo el nudo con el que estaba atada-Matt! No puedo creerlo mi mama vino antes, me dijo que llegaría a la tarde-

-Que hacemos ahora?-Pregunto su novio mirándola.

-Primero que nada…escóndete, segundo debo cambiarme así que escóndete en otro lado porque necesito estar sola-Le dijo la Otaku. Matt salió de la habitación, Neko tomo algo de ropa y empezó a cambiarse para recibir a su mama.

* * *

10 minutos más tarde, Neko se acerco a la puerta, la abrió y vio a su mama parada delante de ella con los brazos abiertos.

-Ma!-Grito la Otaku dándole un abrazo-Feliz cumpleaños!-

-Gracias hija, sabía que te ibas a acordar-Dijo su mama devolviéndole el abrazo-Puedo pasar?-

-Si, ma…pasa-Dijo Neko invitando a su mama a pasar a su casa. Una vez adentro ella se sentó en el sofá de la sala y Neko fue con ella, enseguida se detuvo al ver a Matt escondido detrás de la pared de la cocina.

-Que haces ahí Matt?!-Pregunto Neko mirándolo enojada-Sal de ahí, escóndete en otro lado!-

-Que estas escondiendo Hija?-Pregunto su mama mirando a la cocina-Estas ocultándome un regalo por mi cumpleaños o…-Le vino una idea a la mente-O acaso estas escondiéndome un chico y no quieres que lo vea?-

-Qué? No ma, eso sería tonto-Respondió la Otaku riéndose-Sabes que no estoy saliendo con nadie, aun no encuentro al chico que me gusta-Neko sintió que se le rompía el corazón, odiaba ocultarle su relación con Matt a su mama pero no quería que la odiara por salir con alguien que no era apropiado para ella.

-No me mientas-La reto su madre, fue a la cocina a buscar al chico que ocultaba Neko pero ella la detuvo.

-Ma, te ves un poco cansada…digo después del viaje y todo eso, te parece bien que tomes un baño y salgamos a algún lugar juntas?-Le pregunto Neko intentando convencer a su mama cosa que no funciono.

-No, quiero ver que estas ocultándome-Dicho eso la mujer se zafa del agarre de su hija y se acerca a la cocina a ver quien se escondía ahí, prendió las luces y vio a un chico pelirrojo dentro de la mesa del lavaplatos-NEKO!-

Neko enseguida entro corriendo a la cocina, vio a su mama enojada señalando a Matt que estaba oculto en la mesa del lavaplatos.

-En serio?!-Neko miro a su novio seriamente-No podrías haber escogido otro lugar para esconderte?-

-Que está pasando aquí? Y quien es él?-Le pregunto su madre enojada. Neko estaba nerviosa, no sabía que responder.

-Ahh, está bien-Neko cerró los ojos, tomo aire y luego volvió a hablar-Ma, te voy a explicar quién es el…-le hace una seña con la mano a Matt para que salga de su escondite y se acerque a ella-Ma, el…él es Matt Jeevas, bueno en realidad se llama Mail pero yo le digo Matt y su mejor amigo tambien lo llama así. Y el…él es mi novio-

-Qué?!-La madre de Neko parecía sorprendida por lo que dijo su hija-Cuanto tiempo llevan juntos?!-

-hace 7 meses que estamos saliendo-Respondió Neko abrazando a Matt, este corresponde a su abrazo-Ma, entiendo que…que él no es el chico que querías para tu hija. El no es como Christian Grey pero, el me ama tal y como soy y no es un hipócrita como los otros 3 chicos de los que me enamore, si no aceptas eso pues…No me importa! Yo soy feliz con Matty quieras o no-

-Yo nunca dije nada sobre eso-Le dijo su mama impresionada por como su hija defendió al chico que amaba-La verdad, estoy orgullosa de ti…sabia que encontrarías a alguien que te amara tal y como eres-

-En serio estas orgullosa de mi?! Gracias Ma!-Neko abrazo a su mama y esta corresponde al abrazo.

* * *

La tarde transcurrió normalmente, Neko junto con Matt, Mello y Near –A quienes presento a su mama como sus amigos- festejaron juntos el cumpleaños de la madre de la Otaku-Fujoshi. Estuvieron charlando y hablando de cosas sin importancia, Neko y Matt no pudieron estar solos todo el tiempo ya que la madre de Neko los estaba observando.

* * *

Cuando termino el festejo la madre de Neko se fue de su casa para ir a tomar el avión de regreso a Buenos Aires. Neko cierra la puerta y se acerca a su novio.

-Al final todo salió bien-Le dijo Neko a Matt sonriendo y sentándose junto a el en el sofá-Mi mama te acepta tal y como eres-

-Si, lo único que nos falta es ver como se lo tomaran tu papa y tu hermano-le dijo Matt preocupado.

-Mi papa lo aceptara, pero mi hermano me va a matar al saber que estoy saliendo contigo-

Los 2 se rieron por el comentario de Neko.

* * *

Bueno, aquí se termina el fanfic.

Espero que les haya gustado y espero que a mi mama le haya gustado tanto como a mi al escribirlo.

se que su aparición fue breve pero no quería extender el fanfic -_- lo siento mama y...Feliz cumpleaños! Te quiero mucho, lo sabias?

Aunque me hagas enojar y yo también te haga enojar siempre te voy a querer y siempre seras mi mama xD

En fin, dejen reviews. *Sube el fanfic y sale corriendo a darle un abrazo a su mama por su cumpleaños*

N3k00-Ch4N

Pd: Se que es de mala suerte pero subí el fic antes porque mañana no tendré tiempo. Gomene

N3k00-Ch4N


End file.
